Lands of Conflict
Lands of Conflict is a source book for the Warcraft RPG and was published in 2004. It is one of five known volumes (the others being Lands of Mystery and portions of Alliance Player's Guide, Horde Player's Guide, and Dark Factions) written by Brann Bronzebeard during his journeys around the world. Lands of Conflict covers his journeys in the Eastern Kingdoms. The events in Lands of Conflict take place before the source book World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, and just after the events of the Frozen Throne and Daelin Proudmoore's attack on Durotar. Contents *Gazetteer: A detailed look at the three eastern continents: Azeroth, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. *Feats: Half a dozen feats. *Magic Items: Magic items and wondrous items from eastern Azeroth. *Prestige Classes: Four classes — the dark apothecary, the Defias renegade, the dwarven prospector and the Scarlet Crusader — and the organizations from which they come. *Monsters and Races: A small bestiary of creatures from Lordaeron, Azeroth and Khaz Modan, two of which are suitable for PCs. Short Stories Short stories found in Lands of Conflict. *Duncan Pike contemplates the reason why he still lived after a battle with a large reptilian beast. While he was in the Swamp of Sorrows the creature had attacked him. He thought he was going to die but he still tried to defend himself as best as he could. To his surprise an orc joined his fight which gave him a chance for an opening. Together they defeated the beast. While they were enemies, they had learned to judge each other by their actions, not by who they were, and both laughed at their ordeal. Together they helped each other to a goblin outpost that could tend to their wounds. *Garrick headed into the woods of the plaguelands looking for his childhood friend Adric who had been raised by the Scourge. He found his friend who warned him he should not have come to find him. Garrick told Adric he wanted to find him in order to bring him back to his master, a mage of Dalaran who was working on a cure for the undead plague. Adric did not want to be cured, and so he shot his friend in the back. As his friend lay dying, he told him that they would have plenty of time in the world to talk...after Garrick died and rose again in undeath. *Sir Antonio Kremen is captured, gagged, and thrown into a wagon. He had been kidnapped by thugs who wanted to ransom him for money. As the thugs drove the wagon down the road, they caught sight of a shepherd girl and attempted to accost her. Sir Antonion Kremen did not want his mistake of being captured to also fall on the girl as well so he tried to warn her by thumping on his crate as best as he could using his head. However, he heard groans of pain, and soon after the girl was at the back of the wagon helping him out. She was a member of the Stormwind Assassins and had been actually sent to rescue him and help him back to Stormwind. *The dwarf Honagger Bradwarden is attacked and stalked by wolves while out in the snows of Dun Morogh while trying to make his way home to Ironforge. *Jack, a poor farmer's son, had a secret. He was a member of the Cult of the Damned and was in a hurry to catch a boat going north. Not long before, three soldiers had come to his humble farm house tired and looking for food after long period of fighting the undead of the Scourge. He listened to the soldier's discussions intently, and then fed them poisoned soup which killed them within an hour. He hid their bodies and then sold the farm. Later, he passed the information he had picked up from the soldiers to his contacts in the Cult of the Damned who urged him that he should head to Northrend in great haste. *Rogthur and his companion Jaeson follow some Forsaken into lands held by forest trolls to find out who they were, where they were going, and who they were going to meet. However, the trolls had found the undead scouts and quickly killed them. Rogthur and his companion were now stuck in troll territory, and the trolls sensed them. They decided they were not going down without a fight and they fought against the trolls in order to defend themselves. Stormwind's Population According to the current editor of the World of Warcraft RPG, Luke Johnson, it is speculated that the figure of 200,000 as the population of Stormwind may have been a typo, and may have been intended to be only 20,000. However, the 200,000 population figure for Stormwind also appears in World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, confirming that it was more than a typo. The 200,000 population figure has not yet been officially retconned in the books themselves. In fact, Alliance Player's Guide implies that the Alliance population may be as high as 800,000 based on the membership of the Alliance organization the Church of the Holy Light. See also * Product info at White-Wolf.com * Product info at Amazon.com * Drive Thru RPG thumb|Panoramic inside cover color image. Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Hardbacks Category:Roleplaying books Category:Sources Category:Warcraft: RPG books